


Finding a Way Home

by Sanctitatem



Series: Of Myths and Monsters [1]
Category: Berena - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Holby Halloween Monster Mash 2020, Some Fluff, Vampires and Werewolves AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanctitatem/pseuds/Sanctitatem
Summary: Serena Campbell is well practised in pretending to be human. Routines perfected over decades. Then arrives a messy blonde Major in dire need of help. What will Serena do?
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Series: Of Myths and Monsters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993555
Comments: 23
Kudos: 40
Collections: Holby Halloween Monster Mash 2020





	1. One

There are many myths and legends that have travelled through the ages. Some about men. Some about monsters. No one knows how many are true. The years only create history, they do not record it, and humans are far too good at ignoring what they do not want to remember. So, these days, most people would laugh at the idea of creatures that are better found in gothic literature. Tales of vampires, werewolves, mermaids, basilisks, and more. The truth would come as a shock: humans are not alone.

* * *

Serena Campbell had never been the secretive type. At least that’s what people would say. Seemingly open and confident in all manners of her life. All except one. It helped that the fairy tales were wrong. That facts blurred into fiction and details had become twisted beyond all recognition. If the rumours were true, then it would be exceedingly harder to hide. In the days of social media and the internet, one might even say impossible. The day might still come where her kind struggle to blend in. People might eventually start to notice the lack of aging, their unusual reaction times, or how they never seemed to get ill or injured.

To her credit, Serena had kept most questions at bay. Avoiding social media was relatively easy. No one questioned why a middle-aged consultant did not have a Facebook page even though, every year since its invention, there was always one F1 who tried to convince her to join. Making sure to keep her picture out of the newspapers, the only photos that could be found of the vascular surgeon were stored very securely in her house. Her profession itself was a shield of sorts. Even if the world believed in her existence, no one would question that someone specialising in her type of surgery could be anything other than human. Anyone suggesting otherwise would find themselves presented with a psych consult and a far-off glare from Ms Campbell.

For Serena Campbell was a vampire: around two hundred years old, far older than she appeared. It was one of the aspects that she loved about her life. It came with many challenges but her physical appearance was not one of them. Well versed in the way she needed to live her life; Serena had become an expert in how to hide: in how to pretend to be like everyone else so that she could survive.

There was no fear of garlic. No avoiding mirrors. No aversion to crosses. Her blood lust was controlled. She was an upstanding member of society, and that was the way she liked it. But even Serena did not know how long that might last. As it happened, Serena’s path was about to take an unexpected detour. Perfected routines, that had not changed in decades, were about to be well and truly upturned. Potentially wrecked by the arrival of a messy blonde Major by the name of Bernie Wolfe.

An accident had thrown Major Wolfe out of the Army mere months before. The military kept the details of that accident under wraps and Bernie did not volunteer the truth to anyone. An IED explosion, was what she had been told to say and Bernie saw no reason to disagree. It was a lot easier to explain than the truth. A truth, Bernie was certain, that no one would believe. Even the Army did not know the whole truth. If they did Bernie would not be alive. Secrecy was so integral to her survival it was now all she knew.

Every instinct within Bernie had told her to run: to escape the eyes of every institution. The suspicions of people who knew too little and yet, at the same time, too much. Her impulses and urges were so much stronger now, so much harder to ignore. The scars across her abdomen reminding her of what now cursed her. For it was a curse: the animal trapped within her, uncontrollable and wild. Bernie used all her energy to restrain herself, to tame herself. So much so that only someone who really knew what to look for would see what was simmering in her eyes and soul. It was just her luck that Serena Campbell was one of those people.

However much she wanted to run, Bernie knew that staying put and finding a new routine might be the only thing that would save her. With so much change and so much fear, stability and security were what the human part of her craved. So, that was how she found herself at Holby City Hospital’s door.

Her internal fight made her appear even more reserved than usual. Withdrawing seemed to be the only way to cope. Fingers ran over knuckles or toyed with a cigarette. Loose blonde curls tumbled over her ears and cheeks. Nervous eyes darted to and fro as she made her way towards Keller, and her first shift, hoping above all hope that there would be no surprises.

The day went surprisingly smoothly. Any nerves that Bernie felt, or showed, could be put down to being the new face on the ward, and once she got down to the details she was used to – surgery – she was in her element. Only briefly did flashes of memory and nightmare enter her conscious mind throughout the shift. Jagged lacerations and brutalised flesh carved out in her mind as much as on the patients in front of her. It took until an afternoon break, where she had time to nip down for coffee, for her and Serena to meet.

It was instinct that pulled at Serena first. The initial lifting of the hairs on the back of her neck. A gnawing in her stomach. Something about the air around her seemed to shift suddenly and she did not know why. Turning from her place in the queue at Pulses, Serena’s eyes were immediately drawn to the slim blonde heading in her direction.

Bernie, likewise, felt something shift around her, as if the atmosphere had changed as soon as she had stepped into the room. But Bernie, unlike Serena, did not understand why and didn’t put much importance on it. Everything around here was so new to her; it was probably that, she thought. Bernie never would have guessed that Serena already had an idea about the type of secrets that she was hiding.

By the time that Bernie had joined the queue, directly behind Serena, the brunette had faced forward once more and seemed to be perusing the menu. Bernie counted out change in her hand as they slowly shuffled forward, towards the barista. After a moment, Serena risked a glance sideways to get a better look at the woman. Just a little taller than her, Serena noted, with dark eyes and pale skin. Inhaling deeply, it was then that Serena understood. Bristling, she was glad of the distraction that the barista presented as she was called to give her order. Senses sharper than any human, Serena could smell the faint traces of wolf.

It was not something that offended her, Serena could work with that. It was the risk it posed. Werewolves, when in their true shape, could be uninhibited and wild. The human side stood no chance in taming that beast. Serena wondered if the woman beside her knew. It was impossible to tell just by looking. Logically, the brunette knew that she should keep away from the blonde. It was easier to distance herself now and therefore not be responsible for whatever happened. The less they had to do with each other the less others would suspect of Serena herself. But still, when Serena had finished paying for her drink and croissant, she glanced back over to the troubled woman next to her and their eyes met. It was at that point that Serena knew she was in trouble.

There was something eerie about the woman stood next to her, Bernie thought, but she was unable to say exactly what. Stealing a few glances of her own here and there, Bernie had noticed that her presence had been felt by the brunette and yet neither had said a word.

Was it attraction?

Was it fear?

Bernie shook her head at herself, trying to will all those thoughts out of her head. It was true that she knew truly little about other species that inhabited the earth but her recent experiences, and current situation, were starting to make her paranoid. Asking for a black coffee, she hadn’t realised she’d stepped into Serena until their elbows had collided.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Bernie offered with a strained smile.

“It … it’s no bother,” Serena replied with a small huff as a few drops of coffee landed on her hand from where they had spilled over the rim of her cup.

Bernie started to reach out to wipe any errant droplets off the other woman before she stopped herself, realising how strange it would seem to touch a stranger like that and yet being drawn to do so all the same.

“I don’t believe I’ve seen you around here before,” Serena stated as she stepped forward to place her coffee on the countertop and reached for a paper napkin to clean herself of the coffee.

“Oh, well, no,” Bernie murmured in reply. “First day. Locum on Keller.”

“Ah, so you’re the Army Major,” Serena said as realisation hit her. Of course, rumour had abounded in the Hospital and Bernie’s reputation preceded her.

“Berenice Wolfe,” Bernie smiled at Serena before offering out her hand. “Bernie.”

“Serena Campbell. I’m the lead consultant on AAU.” Serena offered her hand in return and as their fingers touched a frisson of energy was felt by both women. Their eyes connected. One woman staring confidently and knowingly, and the other with hints of confusion and concern. Letting out a long breath, Serena let her thumb rub over the skin of Bernie’s hand before she released her grip and reached for her coffee. “We’ll have to find a way of getting you onto AAU. A trauma surgeon would come in rather handy; I’d say.”

Taking her own coffee from the barista, Bernie’s head ducked down a moment before offering Serena a small smile. “Any time you need a hand, just ask,” she offered before she’d realised what she’d said. So much for keeping to herself and not attracting any unwanted attention. Mentally kicking herself, Bernie tried to slip past Serena in order to move over to the station stacked with sugar, stirrers, and napkins. The brunette turned to follow Bernie with her eyes, which Bernie could feel burning into her back.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Serena replied softly before checking her watch. “I’m sorry but I really must dash. Unfortunately, the ward doesn’t run itself.”

Bernie turned back towards Serena to offer her a sympathetic tilt of the head before watching the brunette walk off in the direction of AAU. Once Serena was out of sight, tension seemed to leave Bernie and her immediate vicinity. Licking her lips, Bernie tried to shake the feeling of unease as she took her coffee outside. If ever there was a time for a cigarette, it was now – after a very strange encounter with her fellow surgeon.

For Serena, the time hadn’t been a complete lie. She would be needed back on ward soon. But the urgency had been a slight stretch of the truth. She had needed a reason to move away from the magnetic blonde. Serena needed space to think and process this new situation she found herself in. Sitting at her desk, she found herself barely able to touch her croissant as her thoughts were drawn to Bernie. There were so many questions and far few answers. Still, it was clear that there was more than just the supernatural between them. Something else connected them and that gave Serena a sense of foreboding. Her survival depended on a clear head and sensible decisions. Bernie would lead to neither of these, yet Serena felt unable to ignore the pull towards the other.

The rest of that day, and the next, would be spent thinking of the blonde Major with haunted eyes. Whenever their next meeting took place, Serena knew it would a curious affair.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is discovered and an arrangement suggested

It took exactly one week for the two women to meet again. On a blustery, autumn afternoon where the leaves had taken to finally falling from the trees in their droves. The wet and windy weather had caused a six-car pile-up on a nearby A-road and the casualties had been taken to Holby City Hospital. This put undue pressure on AAU, in addition to being down an F1 due to the start of flu season. It was therefore, with a buzz of excitement and nerves, that Serena phoned up to Keller to ask them if they could possibly spare their brilliant trauma surgeon for the next few hours. Bernie would be the best person to have around and, as luck would have it, she didn’t need to be asked twice.

Once again, Serena felt, rather than saw, Bernie arrive on the ward. Having been attending to a patient, Serena looked up in the direction of the entrance and was immensely pleased with the sight before her. The long-limbed blonde, with tousled hair, strode towards the nurses’ station before suddenly coming to a stop. Their eyes met across the hectic ward and they both felt the spark of energy that seemed to connect them. Their pause lasted only a moment before the noise of the chaos around them broke their trance.

Continuing over to the nurses’ station, Bernie glanced back over to Serena briefly before asking for a file and making herself useful. It was hard to tell exactly why she felt pulled towards the brunette. Since the incident that resulted in her leaving the Army, Bernie had noticed a few changes in her perception of the world but not one quite like this. Putting it out of her mind, Bernie got on with her job: tending to the patients.

Being an excellent trauma surgeon, the blonde was truly in her element and was soon directing doctors and nurses alike in how the ward should be run in times of crises. Serena watched her with an almost fond gaze as she marvelled at Bernie’s skill and knowledge. In the throes of chaos, Bernie seemed to come into her own. No longer did Serena see the shy, quiet, tired woman who had queued next to her at Pulses. Now Bernie was confident, commanding, and altogether quite a woman to watch. It wasn’t until Fletch made a comment to Serena that the woman realised how much watching she had been doing. Flattening the hair at the nape of her neck and straightening her necklace, Serena also tried to put all thoughts of the other woman out of her mind in order to focus on her job.

The two women ended up in theatre together. One patient had been rushed in for an emergency laparotomy due to a large, unidentified, bleed in his abdomen. As such the two lead consultants had decided to work together, concluding that this would give the man the best chance of survival. It was as if they had been working together for years. Comfortable in each other’s presence, there was an ease to their partnership that neither had felt before. They balanced each other out; calmed each other. The anaesthetist even commented on how good a team they were. It was as if their meeting, and working together, had been fate.

After the rush had started to slow, Serena and Bernie found themselves in the consultant’s office. Coffees on the desk, they both sat heavily in their respective chairs. A comfortable silence filled the room as each woman took time to decompress from the afternoon. Leaning back in her chair, Serena opened her eyes after a few minutes to look over at Bernie. She was concerned to see the previous fatigue was back and etched into the lines on the blonde’s face. Serena was suddenly aware of the dark circles under Bernie’s eyes and the tension that she still held in her body.

Thinking back over the week, Serena tried to determine what might be the issue before confronting the other woman. It would not do their burgeoning professional relationship any good if Serena pressed the wrong button. A softly, softly, approach would be more appropriate if Serena could manage it.

“Demanding day,” Serena stated, her eyes still fixed on Bernie.

“Demanding week, more like,” Bernie said with a weak chuckle as she finally looked up from where she had been staring at her hands.

“Can’t be easy. Starting over again,” Serena spoke softly, compassion clear in her voice. The rumour mill did most of the work for her, but Serena had still managed to wean the last few details out of others. Bernie was the most interesting thing that had happened in the hospital all week, so people had been eager to tell her all they knew.

“Something like that,” a small smile caused her lips to curve in response.

The apparent evasiveness frustrated Serena. They didn’t know each other that well: Serena knew that. But still, she needed to know more. She needed to know what was troubling the other woman. Glancing at the calendar, that was open on her computer, Serena counted back the days and then, with a soft “oh,” she came to a realisation.

“It was the full moon last weekend,” Serena spoke softly. No judgement, simply a statement.

Bernie eyes widened as she stared at Serena. Like a deer caught in headlights, she seemed trapped by Serena’s words. Caught out by a statement that to most would seem innocuous enough.

“Was it? I don’t keep track,” Bernie said once she’d found her voice. She tried to cover up her shock but was doing a rather bad job of it. Her words couldn’t make up for her ridged back and the shakiness of her voice. For Bernie knew exactly when the full moon happened these days. She had no choice: she never would.

Watching the panic and flood of other emotions play over Bernie’s features, Serena couldn’t help but feel compassion for the other woman. Clearly it wasn’t a subject she was comfortable talking about. Perhaps this was all still new to her. Serena hadn’t properly stopped to think about that. The supernatural and paranormal were topics of such normality to Serena, that she hadn’t stopped to consider what it might be like for someone, these days, to suddenly be thrust into that life.

“How long has it been?” Serena asked, ignoring Bernie’s pretence at subterfuge. “Is that why you left the military?” The blinds were open, and the door unlocked. Bernie had an out if she wanted it. Serena had thought about locking the door, but she didn’t want to cage the other woman. Serena figured that she probably felt caged enough.

Bernie’s chest started to visibly move as panic started to tear at her. She didn’t know how Serena knew, or even if she really knew, but it wasn’t a chance she could take. Seemingly frozen to her chair, she could no longer make eye contact with Serena. Still recovering from the physicality of the weekend, Bernie didn’t have the energy to run or fight. So, she shut down instead. Mouth opening and closing a few times, she tried to fight her blank mind for words; any words. The silence stretched out between them and that only gave Serena the confirmation she had been looking for.

“Bernie. Look at me,” Serena said softly but with a familiar commanding edge to it. The blonde dutifully did as she was told – fearful eyes looking over at the brunette.

“When we first met, in Pulses. Did you not feel me before you saw me? And again, today in the ward? There’s a reason for that, you know. It’s not a coincidence that I know about what the full moon means.” Serena tried to reassure Bernie. Tried to help calm her so that they could really talk. That didn’t mean that it didn’t worry Serena. She hadn’t told anyone about who she really was for decades, and the last time she had it hadn’t gone well.

Confusion clouded Bernie’s expression as her brows knitted together.

Was Serena saying what Bernie thought she was saying?

Was she admitting the unbelievable?

Could their connection be explained away so easily?

“You mean ... You’re …?” Bernie started, but stopped almost as soon as she’d started talking, unable to actually say the words.

Looking around to the corridor outside their office, Serena made sure no one was around before getting up from her chair and walking around to Bernie’s side of the desk. Perching on the edge of the table, only a few centimetres away from the other woman, she gave Bernie a tight smile before nodding.

“Well, I’m not a werewolf. Not exactly like you. But I’m not human. Not completely. Not anymore. I haven’t been for a very long time. I believe popular cult-fiction would call me a vampire.” Serena spoke quietly, only just above a whisper – trying to minimise the risk that anyone would barge in and overhear. Bernie swallowed at the news, straightening up in her chair, and tried to resist the urge to back away from Serena.

“People like us,” Serena continued. “We can sense each other. Are more likely to be drawn to each other.” Noting how the news hadn’t seemed to have helped Bernie, Serena sighed and withdrew the hand that had been wandering over to the other woman. “I’m telling you this to try and offer some comfort. You aren’t the only one. It will be all right.”

“How?” Bernie stared incredulously at Serena. “How will it be okay? How will this _ever_ be okay? I’m … I’m a … monster!” Her voice had started to rise but not enough for it to be heard outside of their office. It was clear that Bernie was suffering. Struggling to come to terms with her new existence. Physically and emotionally.

“You get used to it,” Serena shrugged. “You find ways to adapt. Ways to live; to survive. I did.”

Under heavy brows, Bernie finally looked back up at Serena. Those deep brown pools boring into her soul, pleaded with her for help. It was a plea that Serena couldn’t ignore.

“I’m not an expert on what has happened to you, but I can offer some advice. If you’re willing to listen. How about we grab a coffee and go somewhere more private to talk?” Serena looked around to the door to their office.

**_Their_** office.

Serena liked the sound of that.

Worrying the edge of her scrubs top, Bernie ran one hand through her rumpled hair before nodding in a sharp, nervous manner. Pushing her chair back, Bernie rose at the same time as Serena and, grabbing her pager from the desk, followed the brunette out and back onto the ward. Letting the staff know they were going for a break, the pair walked to Pulses in silence. Now that Bernie’s secret was out in the open, some of the tension had dissipated but that didn’t mean that Serena couldn’t still sense the fear radiating off of the other woman.

Bernie’s mind was a mess of questions, fears, and uncertainties. The flight response, which had been in overdrive since her attack, was kicking in once more and she had to fight with every fibre of her being to stay next to Serena. This was important if, for nothing else, she was to find out any information that could help her.

Serena is a vampire, Bernie thought. That too brought questions. The blonde assumed that Serena was safe, or in the very least safe for her. Did such beings attack their own kind or similar? Could she fight the woman off if needed?

A flutter in her stomach almost brought her to a standstill.

**_Oh_**.

Glancing over at the brunette, who by this point was ordering them two strong coffees, Bernie suddenly understood. It wasn’t just their supernatural instincts that connected them. She didn’t want to fight Serena off. She didn’t want anything other than to be close to this woman for as long as she was allowed. Finally recognising the buzz of attraction for what it was, Bernie hoped her cheeks weren’t burning as her eyes flitted between the barista and Serena. Hands clasped in front of her, Bernie waited until the coffees were placed on the countertop before she finally spoke.

“So, the roof?”

“Seems as good a place as any. Less likely to be interrupted there,” Serena agreed before turning back towards the lift.

Following her, Bernie hoped she didn’t look too much like a loyal puppy as the brunette led them up to the roof.

Luckily, the weather was reasonably warm and the wind calm. They found themselves a place to sit at the far side, opposite the door, so that they could see if anyone happened to join them.

Relaxing back, against a bar, Bernie tried her best to relax as she attempted to organise the myriad of thoughts in her mind.

“So, how does a ‘vampire’ become a vascular surgeon?” As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Bernie’s eyes widened as she realised what she’d said, and how that might not be a question she had the right to ask.

Serena chuckled. “I thought it was excellent subterfuge, actually. No one would suspect. If they ever even came close to doing so.” She angled herself so that she could see both the far door and Bernie. “And I am safe. Before you ask. It isn’t all myths and fairy tales. Folk lore doesn’t have everything correct.”

The blonde’s shoulders sagged as another of her questions was answered, albeit not as clearly as she might have liked. But she would take it, for now.

“It is true, I consume blood. But it doesn’t always have to be human and there are ways to satisfy my urges without resorting to murder.”

As she spoke, Serena watched Bernie carefully. She did not want to overload the woman with information or scare her away. Serena wouldn’t hurt Bernie or anyone, for that matter. But she understood that, at first glance, that might not be obvious.

“What about you?” Serena countered. “How did you end up in this situation?”

Thumbs running, agitatedly, over the rim of her takeaway coffee cup, Bernie watched the ripples in the dark liquid within it. Her eyes were fixated on the colour and surface tension instead of on the woman next to her. The question brought up memories that Bernie had tried to forget. Flashes of them would sometimes appear before her eyes and the woman often wondered if they were signs of PTSD. It had been a traumatic experience and she wasn’t sure if she could talk about it. No one had offered to listen before. No one that could possibly understand the truth. Perhaps, with Serena, she could try.

“We were training a group of civilians in Afghanistan,” she started, quietly. “There was an attack, one night. There’s very little electricity out in the villages so it was pitch black. So dark.” Bernie paused to take a drink and give herself a moment to compose herself as her mind took her back to that night. “First thing we heard were screams. Horrible screams. Then the howling started. Guns were going off but I’m not sure they knew what they were firing at.”

Curling the fingers of one hand up, Bernie squeezed her fist over and over, as if trying to relieve some of her tension through the action. Her brow was deeply furrowed and her complexion pale. It further brought out the starkness of her exhaustion. Serena waited; trusted Bernie to stop if she needed to but also understood that this was something that the other woman needed to voice.

“I saw a pair of bright eyes in front of me. Then I was suddenly on my back with this weight on top of me. Then there was pain. A lot of pain.” Bernie subconsciously started to rub her abdomen where the scars lay. “I wasn’t wearing my body armour. It was night-time. Meant to be safe. I thought I’d been stabbed.” Her hands had started to shake as she spoke, so Bernie placed her coffee down on the floor next to her feet and gripped her hands in front of her. “It wasn’t until the morning that I realised it wasn’t a knife that had made those marks on me. The locals kept talking about a curse. Looking at me in horror. It didn’t make any sense. Not until the next full moon.”

Serena nodded along and only spoke once she thought Bernie was at the end of her story.

“What did the army say?”

“Oh,” Bernie huffed out a half laugh, half sigh. It would be funny if it wasn’t so painful. “They didn’t believe the locals, of course. They decided it must have been a pack of animals. None of it made sense. But then they decided we had to tell everyone it was an IED attack and discharged me on medical grounds. So, maybe they knew after all.”

Shrugging, Bernie tucked strands of blonde hair behind her ear as she glanced over at Serena for the first time since she’d started retelling her past. “It’s been four months. The first two full moons I didn’t know what had happened. I woke up with no memory of the night. But I was naked, and everything ached. It wasn’t until I realised both times coincided with reports of wild animal attacks that I began to think … I still don’t know what to think. Not really.”

Serena finally let herself reach out and patted Bernie’s forearm lightly.

“That must have been terrifying. To not remember what you’d done. To not have control.”

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Bernie fought back the emotions that Serena’s words brought forth. She was so tired of it all. The pain. The fear. The unknown. Some parts of her wondered if Serena was her last chance before she lost her mind completely.

“Well,” Serena continued, noticing the emotions bubbling at the surface of Bernie’s usual composure but decided against mentioning it. “First thing’s first – do you have anywhere safe to be during the full moon? Somewhere you can lock yourself in and know you will be safe?” Serena failed to mention that it would also be for other people’s safety. This might not be the best time to mention that Bernie might hurt people, if she didn’t already know.

“I have a spare room in my flat. I used that, this weekend. But when the morning came, I realised I must have broken the door down during the night.” Bernie picked her coffee back up as she shook her head, disappointed in herself.

“Your home might not be the best place,” Serena replied. “If, for nothing else, but the noise you might make.” Thinking about the situation, there was one possibility that came to Serena. It would mean a possible long-term commitment, on her part, but right now that didn’t seem so bad.

“You could use my home. I have a basement. It’s stone. Dry. A very sturdy door. If you’re worried about being able to break out, I also have restraints.” The word – restraints – came out quietly as her eyes darted over the woman next to her. Voluntarily restraining herself in the knowledge that she would have no recollection of what had happened, would be no small feat. Absolute trust would be needed to ensure that Bernie felt safe enough under Serena’s supervision. 

Taking a moment, Bernie thought the offer through. Breathing in the cooling vapours of her coffee, she considered Serena: her words, her smile, her eyes – kind and reassuring. There was unlikely to be any other reasonable choice and the apparent safety of the offer was very appealing. Having a place where she knew she couldn’t hurt anyone, or herself, a place where she could relax and let the process happen – Bernie could already feel some of her anxiety lessen at the thought.

“I think I’d like that, thank you,” Bernie managed to smile as her head tilted to the side and her eyes shone with gratitude. “At least it’s worth a try. I really don’t know what else to do.”

“That’s settled then,” Serena said with a burst of positivity that came forth from the knowledge that she had something to offer the troubled woman.

“I ... I don’t suppose there’s a cure?” Bernie asked with an edge of hopeful optimism. Truly she did not expect there to be one but, as Serena seemed to know a lot more about this than she did, Bernie decided it was a question worth asking. It was a question that brought a sadness to Serena’s eyes. Shuffling closer to her new friend, Serena placed her hand on the woman’s back so she could rub soft circles there.

“Not that I know of, I’m afraid. It’s not a disease or infection. You’ve been changed at the most basic level. I don’t think anyone has the capabilities to reverse that, yet. I am sorry. I know it wasn’t the answer you were hoping for.”

Bernie’s face creased in grief for her past and future selves, but no tears fell. She’d done enough of that on her own, she wasn’t about to put that on Serena.

“Oh, it’s all right. It’s what I expected.”

“If we sort you out a routine. Get you comfortable. Have systems in place. It won’t be so bad. It just takes some getting used to.” Serena’s hand was still moving over Bernie’s spine as she spoke. The friction created some warmth between the two of them, mirroring the heat that passed between them whenever their eyes met.

“So,” Bernie said, to get the focus of their conversation off her. “How about you? How did you become a vampire?”

Serena grinned at that. Enough time had passed for her that she did not mind such questions. In a way it was a relief to finally have someone she could talk to about all aspects of her life. Not that she would divulge everything right now. There was still that matter of complete trust, not to mention the sheer volume of information. But Serena could start sharing parts of herself once more.

“Hmm, well, I’m not the age you believe me to be. I was practising medicine during the Crimean War. Not in quite the same way as today. Women weren’t seen in the same way. But it was something. Some vampires like war. I do not. Too much suffering. But for some it gives them camouflage. No one is going to notice someone missing blood if they had a gun shot or bayonet wound. Not back then.”

Serena began to drift off into memories of a bygone century. A time quite unbelievable by modern standards. Bernie watched Serena, a little awestruck, and more than a little conflicted. She should brush off all of this as nonsense. A few months ago, she would have done just that. But everything that she had experienced and learnt recently pulled her closer to the brunette. It helped her believe that almost anything could be true.

“One of them, attacked you?” Bernie asked, unable to take her eyes off the enigmatic woman.

“Not attacked, no,” Serena mused, wondering if the word attack would be correct regardless. “I’d been stabbed. An enemy soldier had crept up to our medical tent. He pushed his knife into my abdomen. I staggered out into the darkness as two doctors fought to subdue him. I was grabbed by a figure. I couldn’t tell who. The rest is a bit of a blur. Blood loss and the effects of the transformation. I remember whispered promises. A lifeline. A sharp pain in my neck ...” her finger traced over the palest of scars near her jugular. “Then the pain seemed to expand and travel throughout my body. Then there was darkness.”

It was Bernie’s turn to reach out to Serena. Her knuckles grazed the soft skin of Serena’s palm before the blonde’s hand pressed firmly against it. Lacing their fingers together, Bernie shifted until their knees were touching and only that brought Serena out of her reverie. With a tight smile, she squeezed Bernie’s hand.

“It’s alright. A lot of time has passed and if that hadn’t happened, I wouldn’t be sat here with you now. I’d be lost in history.”

The sudden bang of the distant fire escape opening, to reveal a rather distressed F1, had the two women recoiling from each other. Luckily, the young man was too distracted by his own situation and thoughts to even notice he wasn’t alone on the roof. Gathering their coffees, now almost cold, the women stood and walked over to the door – intent on going back inside. The younger doctor balked at the sight of them before blushing deeply.

“The roof is all yours, Doctor Taylor,” Serena murmured with a warm smile. “Just please refrain from getting hurt. Far too much paperwork, don’t you know.”

With a sharp nod, the young man staggered away from the consultants before remembering that he should watch where he was going, and finally tore his gaze away from his superiors.

As the door closed behind them, Bernie couldn’t help the loud laugh that she had tried to hide from the F1.

“You’re terrible.”

“I am, aren’t I.” Serena said with a knowing, albeit amused smile.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie visits Serena's house a week before the full moon

After their rooftop conversation things began to settle down. Serena had managed to wrangle Bernie a permanent posting to AAU, and from then on, the trauma surgeon seemed to relax. Whether that was from the comfort of having Serena near or from no longer being the ‘new girl’, Serena did not know, but she was glad no matter the reason.

They shared an office, bought each other coffee, and were the epitome of professionalism. Outside of work there were drinks, the occasional dinner, and glances filled with desire and longing. It had all been so nice, so refreshing, that Bernie had almost forgotten what was to come at the end of the month. That was until Serena suggested that Bernie come over to her place, to consider the previously offered arrangement.

Juddering to a stop, Bernie paled as her mind took her back to their conversation, two and a half weeks ago. Reaching out, Serena curled her fingers gently around Bernie’s forearm, the pads of her fingertips rubbing reassuring circles there, as she looked deeply concerned at the other woman. Still, Bernie had agreed, shrugging off the brunette’s worry with an attempt of a smile plastered on her face. All Bernie wanted was for this horrible nightmare to end, but every day she woke and had to walk through hell once more.

Two nights later, one week before the next full moon was due to begin, Bernie found herself on the doorstep of a large, detached, suburban home. It could have been anyone’s home. No one would ever guess who _really_ lived there. Bernie started to wonder, as she waited, if the walls were soundproofed, the beams reinforced, or the windows shatterproof. If not only for her but, surely, for Serena. The brunette had not delved too far into her life, and what her supernatural needs entailed, and Bernie wasn’t sure whether she wanted to know. She didn’t know if she was going to be given a choice, however, as the door opened to reveal Serena dressed much like she had been at work, just a few hours ago. She’d forgone her flowing blouse to reveal the thin camisole she’d worn underneath. The necklace, still directing Bernie’s eyes south, was perfectly placed, and one could be forgiven for not knowing that Serena had been worrying it as she’d waited for Bernie – not entirely sure how this evening would go.

The early summer days were stretching out, hopefully a blessing for Bernie, and the heat had started to climb. The sun still had a couple of hours before it would finally set and the ember streams of light reflected off Bernie’s hair, causing a halo effect around her head. With a wide smile, Serena stepped back to let her friend inside. The entry way, and in fact most of the house, was decorated with dark wooden furnishings. Soft lighting set the mood along a hallway, which served to further accentuate the deep colour of the varnished sideboards and frames that adorned the walls. Glancing at the frames as she followed Serena, barely hearing her words, Bernie came to a stop at one particular photo. It was old, very old, black and white, and a little worn at the edges. Sealed inside a seemingly plain, honey ash frame, it stood out from the rest – a little jarringly in Bernie’s opinion.

Seeing where the blonde had stopped, Serena turned back from her journey to the kitchen and moved to step behind Bernie. Their bodies mere millimetres apart as the vampire looked over the blonde’s shoulder. Her senses tingling, Bernie could feel Serena’s hot breath against her neck and ear. It was tantalising and almost hypnotising. It was in that moment that Bernie understood how some came to, so willingly, get caught in a vampire’s grasp. If asked, she wondered if she would have the strength to resist. Not that she worried about her safety. Bernie trusted Serena and with that trust came a deep sense of calm whenever she was around the other woman. It was a feeling she felt now, amplified by their closeness – all earlier anxiety blanketed by Serena’s presence.

“If anyone asks, I say that it’s an ancestor of mine,” Serena murmured almost directly into Bernie’s ear. The low, rich timbre of her voice resonated against Bernie’s skin and triggered a light shiver down her spine.

“So, it is you, then?” Bernie was surprised she’d managed to say anything, so transfixed by Serena’s body so close to her own.

“Yes. It’s the oldest photo I own. I’d replace the frame to match the rest but I don’t want to accidentally tarnish it, so I’ve left it as it is. I quite like it like that. Serves as a reminder of a past life, in more ways than one.”

Turning her head to glance back at Serena, Bernie was momentarily overcome by the beauty of the other woman. Those vibrant eyes and soft lips. Pulled in by an invisible force, Bernie didn’t realise that she’d partially turned to face Serena until she blinked and found herself on the precipice of kissing the woman.

“Sorry,” she coughed, and a light blush highlighted her cheekbones.

Knuckles grazed knuckles as Serena reached out to pull Bernie back towards her, unwilling to let her run away from whatever it was that had ignited between them.

“No need. No harm done. Quite the opposite in fact.”

Taking Bernie’s hand, Serena pulled her along to her kitchen and towards a heavy looking oak door.

“When the house was being built, I requested certain alterations. One being this door and the basement. Not that I specifically had this in mind at the time but …” she glanced back at Bernie with a gentle smile as her free hand reached for the doorknob. “A happy happenstance, all the same.”

Bernie didn’t know what to say so stayed silent. As the door opened and she found herself being led down neatly placed, large stone, steps, she felt her earlier trepidation leap up from wherever it had been hiding. It squeezed her lungs and tightened her ribs. Bernie was glad for Serena’s hold on her for it gave her the courage to keep moving and confront the inevitable.

_Perhaps Serena knew this_ , Bernie thought. _Perhaps she can see into my very soul and knows my darkest fear_. Maybe one day she’d ask Serena but that today was not that day.

The basement was dark, lit mutely by a few electric lights that decorated the walls. There were no windows. The only exit: the door they had entered by. It was much cooler down there but not uncomfortably so. Sparsely decorated, there was a rack filled with bottles of wine near the staircase but little else. Bernie wondered what it was that Serena used this room for. It was certainly odd.

The two women continued through the basement until they reached a set of bars that bisected the room. Giving Bernie’s hand a squeeze, Serena pulled on one of the bars near the centre of the array and a door, that the blonde hadn’t noticed, swung forward. Crossing the threshold, Serena once again pulled Bernie with her until they were both on the other side. Finally, releasing her hand, Serena stepped away as she looked up and down the walls – checking it over, as if she hadn’t been down there for quite some time.

It was spacious, constituting about half of the basement space. The concrete floor was rough under Bernie’s shoes, but she did not think that would matter at the full moon. The floor spread out before her until something caught her eye. In the far-left corner, stood a stone block – about two foot high. On either side of this block erupted two lengths of thick chain, both of which ended in a handcuff. The chain looked sturdy and heavy. Whether it would be enough to hold her, if she even needed that, Bernie wouldn’t know until the next week.

Walking over to the block, Bernie knelt and let her hands drift over the rough stone and cold metal, as if getting used to the idea. She felt, rather than heard, Serena approach from behind her. Looking over her shoulder, Bernie managed a small smile before she stood and nodded at the brunette.

“This looks good, thank you for offering it to me.”

“Don’t mention it,” Serena brushed off any attempt at thanks. If it meant getting to have the magnetic blonde in her house once a month, at the very least, then that was all the reasoning that Serena needed.

_It wasn’t selfish_ , Serena thought, _if it benefited the both of them_.

“The chains weren’t designed for you, but I believe they should work, nonetheless. You’ll have the security of the bars and the door at the top of the stairs. I have keys to both.”

Looking Bernie over, Serena tried to gauge how the other woman was taking all the information. She found it harder to read Bernie than she found other people. Still, Bernie neither ran away nor appeared angry so Serena took it as a sign to continue.

“I can provide blankets, bedding, food, whatever you need. It’ll probably be a little of trial and error, to begin with. I’ll have to find out what sort of wolf you are.”

“There are different types?” Bernie’s eyes widened at the latest piece of information.

“Well, as far as I know, it’s more to do with your personality. It impacts your character in your other form as well.”

Stepping towards Bernie, Serena reached for the woman’s shoulder. She gave it a light squeeze before running her fingers down Bernie’s arm and against her hand.

“I don’t think you’ll be giving me any trouble. Although, I am prepared for a fight,” the smirk belied the seriousness of her comment as her eyes flickered over Bernie’s lips – tantalisingly close and yet so far away.

Bernie had yet to consider what her wolf form got up to. It really didn’t bear thinking about. Nausea swelled within her at the possibility that she might hurt someone; that she had _already_ hurt someone.

Seeing the woman pale in front of her, Serena took Bernie’s hand more securely in hers once more and gave it a light tug.

“Come on. I think you need a cup of tea. You’ll be more comfortable upstairs, don’t you think?”

Nodding numbly, Bernie was finding all this far harder to take than she had hoped. Letting herself be led back upstairs and into the kitchen, she let the warm colours bleed into her mind and sink down her body. Finding herself deposited into a chair near the AGA, Bernie hadn’t realised how much her skin had cooled until she felt the heat from the stove next to her. Rubbing her hands, she tried to find words to express her tumultuous emotions as Serena potted around the kitchen – fixing them both some tea.

“I know it’s overwhelming. You need to give yourself time.”

Blinking, Bernie was once again caught off guard by how perceptive Serena was.

“I suppose I’m not very good at being patient. Not about myself, anyway.”

Accepting the tea, she was glad to see Serena take the seat nearest her. Sitting quietly for a few minutes, Bernie let the heat of the tea, and room, suffuse into her as Serena’s closeness calmed her.

“The full moon lasts for two days,” Bernie mentioned once she’d found her voice. “The day before I’ve noticed I feel restless, agitated. The transformation doesn’t start until the night of the full moon and it happens again the night after. I’ve made sure I’m not on the rota to work the day after each transformation night.”

“I saw. I have the first of those two days off, also. You’d be better off here, resting. Unless you have something you urgently need to do.”

“If it goes anything like the last few times then I won’t want to move.” Bernie’s brow furrowed at the memory before she shook her head – blonde waves moving freely about her face – as she tried to force those feelings away.

Serena smiled sadly at Bernie, wishing she could help but knowing that this was something the other woman had to endure. There was always the hope that Bernie would get used to it. Serena willed that she would, and quickly.

The pair sat in silence with their mugs. It was a pleasant quiet, unlike the uneasiness that had permeated the silence of the basement. Occasionally their eyes met as they looked towards one another. One would smile and the other would reciprocate. Bernie sensed herself beginning to feel at home here, with Serena. It was a feeling she would try to hold on to during the next week as the full moon loomed and tormented her dreams.

By the time their mugs were empty, the sun had well and truly set. With a sense of impending loneliness and sadness, Bernie stood from her chair – intending to leave Serena to whatever she had planned for the rest of her evening.

“I have an early start tomorrow,” Bernie muttered an excuse that didn’t sound as sure as she meant it to. Still, Serena nodded and stood to lead Bernie back to the front door.

“I don’t start till a bit later on, so I suppose I’ll see you then. I’ll bring you some lunch.”

That offer pulled a much sought-after smile from Bernie, who had been looking all too serious since she’d stepped into the house – Serena thought.

“Serena,” Bernie started to speak as they reached the front door, her hand reaching out to drag one finger across Serena’s knuckles. The brunette’s eyes fixed on the dark brown ones of the blonde as her hand turned over to accept the touch with her own fingers. Bernie stepped closer so that their bodies were almost pressed against each other – a centimetre or two was all that separated them.

“Thank you. For this. For it all.”

Bernie’s lips tightened in a half smile as she took a deep breath. Taking a chance, she leant forward to press a light kiss to Serena’s cheek. All she dared to do. Their hands still brushing together, Bernie could smell the musk of Serena’s perfume and her eyes momentarily fluttered closed as she soaked up the scent of the other woman.

If she’d had a heart rate, Serena’s would have quickened as she felt those soft lips press against her skin. As Bernie began to pull back, Serena didn’t want to let the moment pass her by. Always one to grab her chances with both hands, she did so just then. Turning her head, Serena captured Bernie’s lips with her own in a heated kiss. Hands coming up to frame Bernie’s face, Serena closed the gap between them and indulged in the feeling of the lithe body against her own.

Bernie welcomed the kiss with a quiet moan of relieved appreciation. Arms winding themselves around the woman in front of her, Bernie held her tightly – reassured that Serena could take her strength and passion.

As quickly as it started, it was over. Foreheads pressed together; the two women caught their breath as nearly identical grins began to appear on their faces.

“That’ll give you something to think about tonight,” Serena teased before slowly releasing Bernie and opening the front door.

Bernie hovered on the spot for one moment, torn between wanting to steal another kiss and not wanting to seem too eager.

“Oh, I’m sure I’ll have very sweet dreams,” Bernie retorted, surprising herself with how flirtatious she really could be.

Serena’s smile widened and for a moment Bernie was sure she could see fangs.

“Well, I know what I’ll be asking you tomorrow then,” Serena teased as Bernie passed her across the threshold of her house.

Bernie blushed, although it was difficult to see in the gloom of the night.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, then,” Bernie looked back and gave another tight-lipped smile.

“Tomorrow,” Serena agreed before starting to close the door.

Once closed, Serena locked up before heading back towards the kitchen. Reaching up, she touched her lips and a happy flurry of laughter bubbled up from her throat at the memory of what had just transpired. Serena had a feeling this was going to be a very happy friendship, after all.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie and Serena have their first full moon together

The following week passed quickly. There had been an increase in shared looks and affectionate touches between the pair, but they hadn’t kissed since that night. There hadn’t really been time. Between patients, paperwork, and meetings, they were both being stretched, and Serena thought, not for the first time, that Bernie coming to AAU had been a godsend.

All too soon it was the day before the full moon; the day before Bernie’s first transformation night. Serena made sure to keep an eye out for any signs of stress or undue agitation from the other woman. She realised quickly that Bernie was an expert at keeping her emotions to herself. A professional, yes, but this was something else. Well-practised at insisting she was fine, damned be the consequences.

Staying close, Serena seemed to sense that her presence helped. Her sharp eyes and quick thinking helped see-off a couple of close calls. A hand on a shoulder here, and friendly smile there, and Serena could see Bernie visibly relax and a sheepish smile was offered in return. They were a good pair; made a good team. The whole ward could tell.

So good at diverting attention and calming the blonde, was Serena, that no one seemed to notice that Bernie was stand-offish and more brusque than normal. The next day went in a similar fashion. Bernie seemed more frayed at the edges and there was one incident with a stubborn Jac Naylor where Serena was sure the wolf was about to rear its head right there and then. But Bernie had controlled herself. Excused herself to the roof where Serena found her, ten minutes later, cigarette in hand with one foot anxiously marking circles on the ground.

Finishing at the same time, Serena waited for Bernie before leading the woman to her car. They had previously decided that this would be best. Bernie, it seemed, wasn’t in the best frame of mind for driving anyway. Foot tapping in the footwell of Serena’s car, Bernie’s fingers anxiously picked at her coat as Serena drove them to her home. More than once, stopped at traffic lights, Serena had to reach over to take Bernie’s hand in hers. A light squeeze. A graze of fingers. Anything she felt might help soothe the woman.

Pulling into her drive, Serena parked her car before finally giving Bernie her full attention. Eyes scanning up and down the agitated woman, Serena took her keys out of the ignition as she tapped Bernie on the arm.

“Come on. We’ve got time for a drink, I think.”

Anything that might calm Bernie’s nerves.

Bernie remained silent, too tightly wound by what was to come to make any conversation. She did manage to follow Serena into her house, after retrieving her bag from the boot of the car. It held all she’d need for the next couple of days and that wasn’t much.

Setting the bag down in the hallway, the two women then walked into the kitchen. Bernie anxiously eyed up the door to the basement as Serena fixed them a drink – whisky for them both. Bernie downed hers in one, which brought forth a small smile from Serena. The brunette sipped hers as she glanced at the clock.

“How long would you say you have?”

“About half an hour, I think. I’m not completely sure.”

Bernie had wrapped her arms around herself and Serena looked concernedly at her. Serena had said she would help Bernie, but the brunette wasn’t sure it was enough. Bernie looked almost sick with the anticipation. Popping her glass down, Serena reached towards Bernie – arms stretched out in invitation. Tilting her head questioningly, Bernie’s brow furrowed, and it took a moment of dithering on the spot before she practically pounced on Serena. The force of Bernie set Serena back a step or two, but she found her balance, and soon the blonde was enveloped in Serena’s embrace. Calming hands ran up and down her back, and into her hair, as if this intimacy was so natural for them.

“It’s like it’s crawling under my skin,” Bernie spoke with a voice so quiet she wasn’t sure she’d actually spoken.

“Not much longer,” Serena soothed. “You’ll feel better soon, and I’ll be right here, the whole time.”

Bernie felt silly, clinging to Serena like a child, but the difference Serena made to her nerves was noticeable. This day, of all days, she allowed herself the indulgence of the wave of tranquillity that the brunette gave her.

“I should head downstairs,” Bernie breathed deeply before pulling back from Serena.

“I’ll come with you, make sure you’re all settled.”

Nodding, Bernie moved towards the basement door. Steeling herself, she reached for the door handle before opening the door and entering the room below. It was all exactly how it had been last week. The familiarity helped. The safety of knowing she was in Serena’s house, with Serena. Bernie found the juncture in the bars and pulled the door open. Serena was only a step behind, but she did not cross the threshold of the wall of bars.

“The doors lock, and unlock, with the correct key.” She pulled out a set of keys from her pocket, which hung on a chain, before pulling the chain over her head so that the keys settled against her cleavage. “I’ll check on you and I’ll be here to unlock everything in the morning. I’d suggest getting undressed, if you want your clothes to be wearable tomorrow. Pop them through the bars so they’re safe.”

Closing the bars behind her, Bernie heard the click of the lock, as Serena secured the door, and let out a soft breath.

“Have a good night,” her soft voice travelled across the room to Serena.

“I’ll only be upstairs. Shout if you need me. I’ll hear you.”

With that, Serena left the basement – wanting to give Bernie space to undress and get ready.

The room was only a little too cool for Bernie’s skin but as she wouldn’t be like this for long, it wasn’t something that bothered her. The metal cuffs fit well around her wrists with enough space for any physical changes. Feeling them click into place, she tested how sturdy the chains were before she sat on the stone block and waited.

Once back in the kitchen, Serena closed, and locked, the door behind her before picking her whisky back up. Sitting pensively at the kitchen table, she waited – her ears, and enhanced senses, pricked for any sign of trouble or unexpected distress.

The sun had almost dipped below the horizon, painting the sky in deep pinks and purples before Serena sensed what was happening below her feet. Bernie had managed to keep quiet to start with, but there was only so much someone could take when the very fabric of their bones and muscles were changing within minutes.

A moan, turned scream, pierced at Serena’s soul. Her fingers tightened around her glass, but she stayed seated. Unable to help Bernie, the agonising guilt from that hung heavy on her shoulders. Acceptance of the inevitable was hard, even for someone as old as Serena. It wasn’t until she heard a wolf’s howl that she released the tension that had been accumulating in her frame. However unpleasant, it was what happened. She heard the resonating sound of something hitting the metal bars and knew that Bernie was testing out her restraints.

An hour passed before Serena moved. Eventually the noises filtering through the floorboards quietened and then stopped. Serena hoped that it meant that Bernie had settled. That she hadn’t got out. That Bernie was safe. Fetching her evening meal from the fridge, in order to heat it up, Serena made a mental note to go downstairs and check on the other woman in a few hours and hoped that Bernie wouldn’t mind.

Sometime after midnight, when the full moon hung high in the star-speckled sky, Serena returned to the kitchen. All the lights were now off or dimmed. The woman herself did not sleep, and she was grateful that it made her clear-headed enough for any eventuality. It meant she was always in control.

Opening the door to the basement, she heard no initial moan of disapproval and so made her way down the stairs. Through the muted light emanating from the walls, Serena could see to the far end of the basement and to where Bernie lay. A sandy, long-legged wolf lay in the far corner – awake but calm. The sound of Serena making her way down the stairs caught Bernie’s attention and the wolf padded over to the bars to meet the brunette.

There was no fear, no anxiety. The odd calm they’d both felt whenever they were in each other’s space seemed to intensify. Kneeling, Serena smiled kindly at the wolf as she approached. Bernie’s nose nuzzled its way between two bars and Serena took the hint. Reaching out, she touched the silky soft fur and a noise of amazement bubbled out from her throat.

“Good girl,” Serena said, unable to stop herself, before she added a quick: “sorry.” Bernie was still in there, after all, and Serena didn’t know if she minded being talked to like a pet. Serena got a lick to her hand in return. Looking into Bernie’s eyes, Serena could be forgiven for thinking she was looking at the woman rather than the wolf. Intense brown eyes stared back at her and in that moment, Serena made her decision.

Stepping up and away from the bars, with only a small whine from the wolf, Serena took the keys from around her neck and walked over to the door in the bars. There was an audible click as the door unlocked and Serena crossed the threshold. Keys back around her neck, and bars closed once more, Serena was going to make her way over to Bernie only to find that the blonde had already padded over to her. The wolf nuzzled against Serena’s legs, happy to see the other woman.

Gesturing over to the wall, where Bernie’s chains would be less of a constraint, Serena made her way over to settle down against the stonework. Legs crossed at the ankles, and back against the wall, she barely had time to open her arms before she found herself covered in wolf. Half laying on the brunette, Bernie nuzzled, licked, and yapped happily – doing anything she could to communicate that she was glad Serena was there.

Hands carding through glittering fur, Serena noted that if she were human, she would have been glad for the warmth that Bernie was providing in this form. Radiating heat as if there was no tomorrow, Bernie’s breathing slowed as her excitement faded and sleep started to take her. Serena let it. Bernie needed all the rest she could get. She was safe, here, in Serena’s arms.

The hours passed without issue and before long the sun was starting to rise outside. In the basement, neither woman would have noticed the break of day if it wasn’t for its effect on Bernie. Serena watched as the wolf slowly turned back into the woman she cared so deeply for. It wasn’t until Bernie’s eyes started to open that Serena realised she hadn’t stopped stroking the woman, although now she was touching bare skin and not fur. Whether it was due to her sleep-addled state, or a post transformation fog, Bernie didn’t mind the caresses. With a tired smile, the blonde tried to burrow further against Serena before shivering. Serena hadn’t noticed the cold, but it was suddenly all she could think about – for Bernie’s sake.

“I should get you upstairs and into bed,” Serena spoke softly as she cradled Bernie’s upper body against her.

“You didn’t need to go to all this trouble if that was all you wanted,” Bernie sniggered against Serena’s collarbone, enjoying the relief of another night gone.

“And here I was believing I was the one with the dirty mind,” Serena chuckled in return. Nudging Bernie, Serena managed to get them both to stand without staring too much at the other woman. Bars opened once more, Serena took Bernie over to her clothes and gathered them up.

Slipping her knickers and shirt back on, Bernie forewent the other items in anticipation of a warm bed to cocoon into very soon. Limbs aching and back stiff, it took Bernie longer than she’d wanted to make her way back up the stairs and into the kitchen. Once there, Serena made them both some tea and made Bernie eat something quick but nutritious. There would be time to eat more later but for now, there was only one thing on Bernie’s mind.

Without a second thought, Serena led Bernie into her bedroom. Arm around her waist, Serena had ignored any concern over being a bother and taken Bernie straight over to her bed. Serena’s bed wasn’t for _her_ to sleep in, but it did come in useful every now and again. Pulling a soft t-shirt out of the back of her wardrobe, Serena helped Bernie slip out of her clothes once more and into the t-shirt which, Serena noted, looked rather nice on the other woman. Doubtful that the blonde had enough energy to make conversation, Serena had kept talking to the bare minimum. It was Bernie who broke the silence as she pulled the duvet back and slipped her legs underneath.

“I know you don’t sleep but would you stay for a while?”

Serena, already dressed in a comfortable, but still flattering, nightgown, nodded her head. As Bernie settled down, Serena moved around to the other side of the bed and slipped in next to her. As when she had been a wolf, Bernie felt drawn to Serena and let her instincts take over. A hand reached out to clasp at a waist, blonde hair tickled at Serena’s chin, and feet ran up and down against calf muscles, until they were completely entwined.

There, pressed up against Serena, Bernie sighed. It was a heavy sigh. One of relief: a reflection of the pain she’d endured and the comfort she was now receiving. Her chin pressed against the swell of Serena’s breast; a smile tugged at the corner of Bernie’s mouth as Serena’s fingers played in her hair.

“Thank you, for tonight. For everything.”

“Don’t mention it. Glad to have helped.”

“No, I mean it Serena. You have no idea how much you’ve helped.” Bernie lifted her head up to look at the brunette. “Just being around you ... it helps.”

A small smile played on Serena’s lips as she looked down with eyes that seemed to see into Bernie’s soul.

“I know what you mean. I’ve been feeling it too.”

“You have?”

Nodding, Serena gave Bernie a squeeze and a soft kiss to her forehead.

“Once this full moon is over, perhaps it would be something you’d like to explore,” Serena stated with only the slightest hint of insecurity.

Bernie mulled it over, pressing her face back against Serena’s body. “Yes, I think I’d like that a lot.”

“Good,” Serena murmured, certain Bernie would be able to feel the tension release from her body. “You should rest. We can talk later. You need to conserve your energy.”

Bernie didn’t need telling twice. Her heavy eyes drifted closed to the sound of Serena’s voice rumbling against her ear. Serena’s arms were safe, and for the first time since her attack Bernie didn’t want to run, she didn’t want to fight: she was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who takes a chance on this story and reads it. There will be another story in this series. I plan on finishing it very soon.   
> Happy Halloween!!


End file.
